Returning to Elsword
by RedStringsOfLove
Summary: A very short comedy about the Elgang's reaction of returning to Elsword.


**Alright, I have quit Elsword for like almost a year or so but I returned a few months ago (1 or 2 give or take). HERE I AM TO HAVE ANOTHER MEETING!**

**I highly recommend you read my other comedy "Laby" before reading this one. There are some things you won't get unless you read that one first. If you like this one check out my other comedy about Elsword, "Elsword 3rd job".**

"Kukukukuku... I have finally gotten the ultimate weapon!" Elsword pulls out apocalypse void weapon. "I AM UNKILLABLE NOW! HIIIIYAAAAAAAAA!" Elsword uses his hyperactive towards a random direction to test out damage. "AISHA WATCH OUT! YOU WILL GET DESTROYED BYB MY WEAPON'S ATTACK POWER!"

Aishe takes 40% hp. "Elsword! What was that for?!" Drinks 30 pots of the lowest hp potion to get full hp.

"Fufufu I can't believe you're still alive!"

"We will see!" Aisha fires her active skill.

Elsword takes 70% hp and coughs enormous amounts of blood. "H-HOW!?"

"Well Duh! I have Flames of Judgement! and full Amethy- COUGH not even going to try to say it." Aisha drinks a complete recovery potion to recover her mana from 380 to 400.

"T-this is stupid! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I USE TO GET THIS WEAPON?! IT HAS THE LOWEST DROP EVER!"

Add, Elesis, Raven walks pass Elsword behind him while carrying a pile full of apocalypse weapon cubes.

"Yea..." Aisha sighs as she uses one special active skill to field clear and one-shot kill all enemies.

"HELP WITCH!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

"I HAVE A FAMILY!"

Aisha drinks a complete recovery potion to recovery mana from 390 to 400. She continues to cast spells and drink repeatedly.

"Eve can you take over for a moment?"

"Sure." Use one skill, wipes the entire field while drinking mana- COUGH complete recovery potions.

"D-don't you have mana pots...?" Elsword asked.

"They aren't expensive and it doesn't give 100% mana back!"

"Y-you don't need to recover that much mana... AND WHAT YOU MEAN THEY ARE SO EXPENSIVE EVEN FOR NPCs!"

Ariel waves in the background.

"OH WAIT! It's because I didn't give my weapon the +9 amulet they give out for free! Ha suckers giving people overpowered equipment for free!"

Rena and Ara walk pass Elsword in the background with an enormous bow with a sticker +11 on it while waving at the audience.

"No Elsword! That wouldn't change a thing! You have to do-"

"NONSENSE! I WILL GET YOUR NEW "STRONGEST" WEAPON IN THE GAME!" Elsword charges towards demon looking tower to get blocked by a sign saying 'You're CP is too low!"

"You can't enter! Your CP is too low-."

"W-well how do I increase it?"

"Well..."

3 days of research later.

"MY SOUL COME BACK TO ME!" Elsword yells in his sleep.

Aisha pouts, "You better-gotten everything I taught you!"

"Yea yea a couple of dungeons there and here for grinding no problem." Elsword enters a dungeon in Varnimyr and uses his special active on a minion. Did no damage. "MY WEAPON IS FAKE!" Finally at the boss. "I WILL END YOU!" Hyperactive did 2 bars... of 50. "STRONGEST WEAPON MY-"

4 months of miserable grinding later...

I FINALLY DID IT! I GOT ENOUGH CP TO ENTER!" Elsword yells in excitement. "HERE I COME!" He join in the raid-

EXPLOSIONS EVERYWHERE, THORNS EVERYWHERE, SPINNY THINGIES EVERYWHERE, DEATH EVERYWHERE, DEATH EVERYWHERE, DEATH EVERYWHERE!  
3 years of attempting to get strong later...

"I DID IT! MOST STRONGEST WEAPON! FINALLY!" Elsword drops to the ground crying. He can now one shot and kill monsters quickly in the lower dungeons. Have okay difficulty on the bosses.

"Oh what about Rigomor Elsword?" Rena said, carrying that big +11 bow.

"I can challenge anything!" Elsword enters the first dungeon of Rigomor. "EASY!" Second dungeon "easy." third. "okay..." fourth. "..."

Rigamor raid.

DEATH EVERYWHERE DEATH EVERYWHERE DEATH EVERYWHERE!

"It is hopeless!" Elsword drops to his knees. "B-but as long as I am one of the strongest players."

"Hey, Elsword get up!" Lady cheers. "Don't give up! I believe in you!" She uses one skill and one-shots the raid boss.

Elsword stares in horror at the loli with a giant mirror with a +13 sticker on it.

"Yea, Elsword it is too soon to give up!" Ara pokes Varnimyr's raid boss and kills it in one hit with a giant spear and armor wayyyyyy to big for her size all with +13 on it.

"You should never give up!" Elesis steps in front of Elsword, her IB costume, +13 everything, IB accessories shinies so brightly that enemies within the light's distance perish.

"H-how..."

"k-ching" light pink

"k-ching" dark red

"k-ching" orange

Elsword smiles as his body turns pale.

Ain smiles next to him.

Elsword's body turns into dust and flies away along with the wind.

.

.

.

.

"I am still an Elsword character!" A certain lady cry out as her +13 weapon is only the size of a +9 weapon.

Eve flies around and fires millions of lasers while having complete recovery pots in both hands and one in her mouth.

Aisha instant kills enemies before teleporting away to do the same.

Both recovering hp from 100% to 100% and mana from 399 to 400.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, yea Elsword there is something call master skills now-" Aisha told Elsword.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Elsword throws his sword into the ocean from a cliff...

Below the cliff is Raven, Add, and Elesis are dumping their Apocolypse void weapon cubes into the ocean.

Lu and that butler walk up to the ocean and takes out a Flames of Judgement weapon before throwing it into the ocean.

.

.

.

.

"G-guys m-my dress can I take it off..."

"NEVER" Elsword screeches.

**(Stuff in the comedy didn't happen to me but it is how I feel about it)**


End file.
